


Under the Table

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Rings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Gabriel breathes through the nose and relaxes. Hums when he sucks at the tip of Sam's cock, takes it into his warm wet mouth. All while kneeling under the table of a seedy bar.





	

Gabriel chokes a little when he takes Sam's dick into his mouth. It's just the initial reaction. They have been doing this for a while already and yet he hasn't gotten used to it yet how big Sam is. Just at the edge of too much, too wide ... too perfect. But Gabriel breathes through the nose and relaxes. Hums when he sucks at the tip of Sam's cock, takes it into his warm wet mouth. 

All while kneeling under the table of a seedy bar.

It's late, way past midnight, but the Winchesters are hunting for information and some of the good stuff only gets told in the darker hours. When the morning seems to be an eternity way. Even most customers have gone home but there still enough people left to make business. In the front Dean is at his sixth or seventh round of pool, a few regulars linger around at the bar and Castiel is talking to a hooker. If Gabriel weren't currently occupied he would go and watch that. It's hilarious. The hooker tries to get Castiel into her bed, seeing his polite reaction as a challenge, while Castiel uses the ongoing conversation to convince her of a better lifestyle. 

Gabriel's money would be on Castiel winning the round, but he has better things to do. 

Sam just parted his legs a bit and gives Gabriel more freedom. His thighs trap him, make it impossible to move away while Gabriel is busy using is tongue to get Sam wet. The long legs keeping him in a firm hold are a reminder not to make a scene. Were Gabriel a girl no one would probably care, but in bars like this every hint of gay activity is as close to a death sentence. Well, between men that is. Two women with each would probably get cheered on.

Well, Gabriel can make that notices them but it would be only half the fun.

Determined fingers rake through his hair, stroking his head in a slow, encouraging manner. Sam is probably still reading his book, using it as a cover to watch the crowd from his safe spot in the back. Since he can't just get up and leave his brother and his angel behind, when they're still waiting for that one fucking witness to turn up, Sam did the next best thing to bending Gabriel over the table.

With a moan Gabriel works Sam's cock deeper until it hits the back of his throat.

"You're doing well," Sam whispers above him and buries his hand in Gabriel's hair again. Makes sure Gabriel stays like this, his head between Sam's legs with his nose touching the curls hair.

Gabriel sucks, swirls his tongue over the hard shaft and earns his praise for it.

"Good boy. Very good," Sam tells him with approval in his voice and the tone is enough to send beautiful shivers down his back. "You're being good for me, Gabriel. Keep going." 

The praise is what urges Gabriel on. What makes him slow down and concentrate on the cock in his mouth. With Sam's low words washing over him he can forget that he's kneeling on a hard floor, hidden by a few flimsy chairs. It's easy to imagine what those bikers would say, if they discovered Gabriel. Cock-sucker. Slut. That and worse. But Sam's hips thrusting forwards and his suppressed moans make the imagined insults all worth. Gabriel whimpers, when Sam starts fucking his face in earnest. The hand travels from the top of his head to his throat. Sam's doing nothing more than gentle putting his hand on it, feeling where his cock goes down Gabriel's throat, but it's enough to make come. Gabriel would as well, had he a hand free to take care of himself. 

When Gabriel comes up again, Sam hands him a tissue to swipe away the evidence around his mouth. 

"Sam, would you help me out?" Gabriel hisses and spreads his legs a little. His jeans are uncomfortably tight. It doesn't help that he can now see how Dean went from pool to a round of darts, still playing along. Castiel joined in and swiping the floor with everyone who dares to challenge him. It'd take just one swift glance for them to guess the state Gabriel is in. 

That he's sitting next to Sam with a raging hard-on. 

Longer fingers trail over his crotch and Gabriel goes very still. A round of cheers reaches his ears, but for him the sound of Sam opening the zipper drowns out any other noise. His own whimper seems to Gabriel like a shout, but he can't stay silent as Sam wraps his fingers around his erection. They're long, stroking Gabriel's sensitive and weeping head, and the archangel wished Sam would open up his ass with them. Gabriel loves riding them, fucking himself on Sam's fingers before he gets taken. Before Sam inevitably loses his temper and fucks him hard. 

Their sex is always rough and passionate, their way to vent their feelings. 

This though, this slow and deliberate touch nearly breaks Gabriel. Especially since he is allowed to make noises. Sam would be mad if Gabriel cheated by using his powers. 

"Do you want to come?" Sam whispers the question almost casually. 

He has picked up his book again, mainly for show, and it appears of he doesn't notice how desperately Gabriel is fucking into his hand. 

"Please," Gabriel pants. "Yes, Sam. Please, let me come. I've been good."

He was. He hasn't used his powers all evening, no matter how tempting it was just to freeze time and let Sam fuck him right over the table. 

"I guess you were," Sam mumbles and removes the cock ring, stuffs it into his pocket.

When he starts stroking the cock again, Gabriel moans and quickly puts a hand over his mouth in order not to attract attention. 

"Shh, be quiet, Gabriel," Sam orders. "Or I put the cock ring back on and you won't come at all tonight."

"Okay, okay. I'll be quiet." Gabriel relents, because the worst thing would be if Sam stopped right now. Gabriel has been hard for such a long time and he needs to come. If they had a little more privacy, Gabriel would be begging. Screaming. Whatever 'd help or make Sam go faster. "J-just... don't stop, p-please."

Sam chuckles and ends up edging Gabriel towards orgasm for the next hour. Brings the archangel close, so very close, only to let go and order another beer. Twice Sam goes to the bathroom, and makes Gabriel wait with an open fly and his cock pulled out. By the time Sam lets Gabriel come, the smaller man is a mess. His lips bitten red from the attempts to keep quiet. When Gabriel finally comes, its in his pants. Sam pulls the zipper back up with the smirk and listens to Gabriel's harsh panting and since they agreed to 'no powers' this evening, the wet spot on Gabriel's jeans stays where it is. 

"If you leave the stains until we're back at the motel, I'll reward you," are Sam's last words and despite that he hasn't come down from his orgasm yet, Gabriel shudders at the words. 

They both know fully well that Gabriel raise to any challenge Sam presents him as long as he gets these mind blowing orgasms out of it.


End file.
